The invention relates to fixation devices for securing tubing such as catheter tubing to a patient undergoing medical treatment.
During medical procedures such as surgery, it is often necessary to infuse medication into a patient or monitor the condition of a patient via tubing such as intra-venous catheter tubing. At least part of such tubing lies outside of the patient and must be secured to avoid entanglement or crimping which may impede the infusion or monitoring process.